A Friendly Chat With My Girlfriend's Father
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Dan feels a need to discuss some things with Henry. Henry really regrets accepting Dan's invitation inside. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

"Natalie won't be home for about 20 minutes…." Dan told Henry. She had driven Diana to the doctor. Henry had come to pick up Natalie for their date, he was standing in the pouring rain on the front porch.

"Oh, well I guess I'll go home and come…"

"Don't be crazy Henry. In this weather by the time you get home you'll have to come back – come inside." Henry hesitantly walked inside the Goodman's home.

"Thanks" He muttered.

"Don't mention it." Dan said cheerily. Henry could tell he was happy to have someone else besides his wife and daughter around for a change. "I need to talk to you, anyway." Dan said and suddenly Henry gulped and wished he had refused Dan's offer to come inside. "Come, sit down." Henry followed Dan into the living room and Henry sat on the couch and Dan sat in a chair facing him. "So." Dan said and grinned.

"So…" Henry replied, twiddling his thumbs.

"Alright enough with the small talk." Dan said in a tone that frightened Henry, and he thought

"_Well if that's what Mr. Goodman calls 'small talk' then the 'big talk' can't be too bad…"_

"Are you and my daughter having sex?"

"_Wrong."_

"Um, well…."

"Just answer the question." Dan said.

"I don't know why the hell you're an architect Mr. Goodman, the police would be lucky to have you as an interrogator…." Henry told him.

"Answer the question. And if it's too difficult to answer, maybe I need to explain the meaning of it further to help you out."

"No…um…"

"Is that a no as in no you and my daughter are not having sex?"

"No…"

"NO!" Dan yelled.

"Well…um…wait…uh…"

"Have you and Natalie ever had sex together?" Dam demanded again. Henry took a deep breath.

"Yes." He murmured.

"Did you wear a…?"

"YES." Henry interrupted, covering his face with his hands.

"Is she on…?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" Dan asked. "If you're old enough and mature enough to HAVE SEXUAL RELATIONS…" Henry cringed. "Then you're old enough to discuss protecting yourselves." Henry just nodded. "How many times?"

"I don't know…" Henry murmured.

"That many!" Dan cried.

"No!" Henry yelled. "Just…a few…."

"Great." Dan said sarcastically. "Well. Let me tell you I was only a few years older than you, when I got Diana pregnant. And it's not that I don't love her – or that I didn't – but it's not a situation you want to be in. And I mean you and my daughter have only been dating a few months, and sex is something that needs to happen at the right time and for the two of you, I don't think it is."

Henry took a deep breath and said bravely,

"Well I do. And Natalie does. And that's all that matters – me and her." Dan glared at the teenager.

"Is that so? That's all that matters?" he asked.

"Well…I mean. I just…eh…er…um… she's all that matters – to me, Mr. Goodman. I respect your opinion, and I appreciate your advice…but…"

"She shouldn't be all that matters." Dan interrupted. "In your life – it shouldn't revolve around her. Don't get yourself too far into this, too soon, Henry. Don't make it all about her – you don't want to be me in 20 or 30 years, trust me." Henry nodded, praying that Natalie would be home soon. "You love my daughter?" Dan asked.

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Don't screw this up."

"I won't, sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Sorry."

_**Reviews? Trying to help get us up to 300 fics **_____


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for driving me here." Diana said to Natalie, getting in the car after her appointment.

"Yeah, whatever." Natalie replied.

"Now, your father wanted me to talk to you about something."

"Great." Natalie murmured, rolling her eyes.

"So, Henry's your boyfriend?" Diana asked. Natalie glared at her and said slowly.

"Yeah." Diana giggled.

"I remember when I had boyfriends." She mused. Natalie just stared.

"None that were as cute as Henry of course." Diana teased her daughter. "So are you two…in love?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just wondering! I mean, he seems to make you really happy."

"Yeah."

"So are you?" Diana pushed.

"What!" Natalie cried.

"In love?"

"YES." Natalie groaned.

"Have you told him?" Diana asked, winking.

"Yes, Mom, now please…."

"Don't worry it gets more awkward." Diana told her daughter.

"What?" Natalie cried. "What are you talking abou….oh no…oh God no…." Natalie groaned, realizing what her Mom was hinting at.

"It's time."

"Really, the time was like 5 years ago….."

"You had sex when you were 12!" Diana yelled. 

"NO. That's not what I meant, mom. I just…you're a little late with this conversation."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I missed a lot of important things in your life." Diana admitted. "But….are you and Henry….uh…sleeping together?" She asked her daughter. Natalie cringed.

"I…yes." She said quickly. Diana took a deep breath. "Okay. Well do you use…?"

"YES MOM. Done, end of conversation." Natalie said, covering her ears.

"Not exactly." Diana told her. "You know, your father and I got caught in a mess because of this, and I wouldn't want to watch you go through it to. So unless you're ready to possibly have to get married, and settle down, and have a baby with this boy – before college, with your whole life ahead of you – then you shouldn't be having sex." She said.

"Whatever." Natalie murmured. Diana sighed.

"You think it will be so easy. Well it's not."

"I get it Mom. We'll stay protected." Natalie cringed once again at the awkwardness of the conversation. Diana smirked and asked

"So….is he any good?"

"OH MY GOD MOM SHUT UP!" Natalie yelled, closing her eyes and covering her ears.

"Because if you're going to throw your whole life away and have a kid at 17….it better be pretty damn enjoyable…"

"MOM STOP!" Diana cackled and Natalie just stared, wondering how she could possibly find this funny.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But really Natalie, anytime you have sex you need to make sure you and him are both protected." Natalie banged her head against the window.

"O-kay. I get it." She murmured.

"Wonderful!" Diana said cheerily.

"So wonderful." Natalie whispered.


End file.
